1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bicycle pedal and, more particulary, a bicycle pedal for race bicycles and such of the type whereby the foot rest is provided with means that allow the holding of a shoe on the bicycle pedal, whereby these means can be opened by means of a lateral movement, so that the shoe will be freed from the pedal.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A lot of bicycle pedals for racing bicycles are already known, whereby the shoe of the bicycle racer is uncoupled from the bicycle pedal by turning it outside, in other words, by turning the heel of the shoe away from the bicycle.
Such a bicycle pedal shows as a disadvantage that, if both feet of a bicycle racer must be uncoupled at the same time, the feet must be turned in an unnatural manner. The bicycle racer must, however, always turn his feet away from each other.
When experiencing a fall, a bicycle racer most of the time does not have the reflex reaction to perform such an unnatural movement, as a result of which the bicycle racer is not of at least not with both feet uncoupled from the bicycle pedals. Thus, his risk of getting seriously wounded is large.